Je m'ennuie Gamin
by TheLittleUnicorn
Summary: Putain qu'il se faisait chier! Pris chez lui, en plein orage, dans la maison presque déserte, le Patron ne trouve aucun moyen de tromper son ennui et son envie de sexe. Mais il se rappelle soudain du nouveau venu dans l'émission, avec lequel il n'a pas encore fait plus ample connaissance. Il semble bien que le Patron ait trouvé sa nouvelle victime. Patron/Panda. Lemon.
**Mot de l'auteure :** **Hello, hello tout le monde! Je me présente : TheLittleUnicorn. Ce OS étant ma première vraie fiction depuis un long moment, j'espère vraiment ne pas avoir fait trop de ratés. Surtout qu'il s'agit d'un genre et d'un personnage que je ne maîtrise absolument pas! XD**

 **Petite histoire personnelle (pour ceux que ça intéresse, sinon libre à vous de passer à la suite) : au départ, les idées d'histoires que j'avais étaient plutôt des fics romantiques ou psychologiques mais, après un… certain concours de circonstances (disons ça comme ça), je me suis lancée comme défi d'écrire un lemon. Et en en parlant avec ma mère (oui oui je parle fanfiction et lemon avec ma mère), elle m'a rajouté, comme défi supplémentaire, de prendre comme couple le Patron/Panda. Bon, au début j'ai écarté ce dernier** **en riant, mais une idée s'est mise à germer dans ma tête, idée qui ne voulait plus partir et a fini par me convaincre. C'est donc ainsi qu'est né ce One-Shot. Alors, j'avertis d'avance que je n'ai jamais écrit de lemon (mais j'en ai beaucoup lu – Yay for sex XD) et que je ne maîtrise mais absolument pas le personnage du Patron (même si je l'adore). Alors, pretty please, soyez indulgents les amis :D**

 **Disclaimer :** **Aucun des personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent (parce que ce serait vraiment glauque si c'était le cas). Les différentes personnalités de SLG appartiennent à Mathieu Sommet et Richard et Samuel appartiennent à Antoine Daniel. Mathieu et Antoine s'appartiennent à eux-mêmes, bien évidemment. Cette histoire n'est que pure fiction et je ne prétends pas connaître leurs vraies vies. Je précise aussi que, s'il leur advenait de tomber sur cette histoire (d'abord bonjour!) et que cette dernière les dérangeait, un mot de leur part et elle sera aussitôt supprimée.**

 **Pairings et Warnings :** **Principalement Patron/Panda, mais il y a mention de Prof/Fille, Patron/à peu près tout le monde et Matoine (OTP!). Évidemment, description de relation sexuelle explicite entre deux hommes (en même temps, s'il y a vraiment des gens qui n'aiment pas, je me demande bien comment vous vous êtes retrouvés sur mon histoire à la base, mais bon). Également, mauvais langage et mention de trucs pas très gentils et un petit peu Dub-Con (parce que le Patron).**

 **Petite précision également pour la temporalité, ce One-Shot se déroule au début de la saison 4, alors que Maître Panda vient de devenir un personnage régulier de l'émission. Allez, je me la ferme et Enjoie!**

* * *

C'était vraiment une journée de merde. Dans la chambre noire, la fumée de la cigarette finissait à peine de se dissiper qu'une nouvelle bouffée était expirée, suivie d'un long soupir rauque. À l'extérieur, les gouttes de pluie s'écrasaient bruyamment et avec force contre les maisons, pendant que le grondement du tonnerre se faisait entendre à intervalles réguliers, suivi quelques instants plus tard par la lumière d'un éclair. Le temps dehors était on ne peut plus maussade, avec un ciel recouvert de nuages noirs et des rues au bord de l'inondation. Les gens s'étaient dépêchés de se réfugier chez eux et la ville semblait maintenant déserte devant cet orage qui ne voulait pas finir.

Au domicile des Sommet, le silence se faisait très présent et la maison semblait presque inhabitée. Dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, le Patron était assis devant son bureau. Achevant son énième cigarette de la journée, il laissa de nouveau échapper un long soupir d'ennui. Putain, ce qu'il se faisait chier!

Habituellement, lorsque le criminel s'ennuyait, il se hâtait de se rendre dans l'un de ses bordels habituels afin d'assouvir ses quelques envies du moment. Parce que oui, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une bonne baise pour vous sortir de la torpeur de l'ennui. Pour le moment, il laissait son regard parcourir la pièce, un sourire pervers se dessinant sur son visage chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur l'un des multiples jouets sexuels répandus un peu partout. Ah, comme il aurait aimé en faire bon usage avec l'une (voire même plusieurs) de ses prostituées préférées. C'est que ces dernières savaient se révéler plutôt inventives quant aux différentes utilisations possibles d'un godemichet ou d'un chapelet thaï, pour ne nommer que ceux-ci. Il pouvait déjà s'imaginer Tatiana (avec son corps de rêve, sa bouche experte et ses putains de gros nibards) et toutes les perversités qu'ils pourraient faire pendant des heures.

Mais le bruyant coup de tonnerre qui se fit entendre à l'extérieur lui rappela bien vite qu'il était dans l'impossibilité de sortir de chez lui et d'aller tuer son ennui chez ses putes adorées. Poussant un grognement de frustration, l'homme en noir se recala dans son grand fauteuil en s'allumant une nouvelle cigarette, se résignant au vice de la fumée plutôt qu'à celui du sexe.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, dans l'impossibilité de se rendre dans ses bordels, il se serait rabattu sur l'un des autres membres de la maison, préférablement le Hippie ou le Geek. Ces derniers lui demandaient certes plus au niveau câlineries mais, en plus d'être plutôt satisfaisants au lit, ils avaient l'avantage de ne rien lui coûter et d'être à proximité. Avec toute la drogue consommée par le Hippie et l'innocence du Geek, il était généralement assez facile d'obtenir leur ''consentement''. Il fallait avouer que, parfois (comprenez à cela souvent), sa définition de consentement avait un sens assez large.

Cependant, parce qu'en cette journée pourrie le sort avait vraiment décidé de s'acharner sur lui, aucune de ses deux victimes préférées n'était au domicile familial.

Le camé était parti chez Kriss, l'ami également schizophrène de son créateur, essayer une nouvelle drogue avec le Hippie de Minute Papillon. Quant au gamin, il avait obtenu la permission de Mathieu d'aller assister à un tournoi de jeux vidéo, à condition d'être prudent et de ne pas se faire remarquer. Ils risquaient tout deux de rentrer tard ce soir, trop fatigués pour faire quoi que soit. Et, malgré tout ce qu'il pouvait dire, il n'irait pas jusqu'à abuser ainsi de ses frères. Mais ça, le Patron ne l'avouerait jamais.

Un nouveau coup de tonnerre ramena son attention sur la tempête qui rageait à l'extérieur. Bordel d'orage de merde! Mère Nature n'avait rien d'autre de mieux à foutre que de lui gâcher sa journée? Avoir su, il aurait fait comme les autres et se serait barré, lui aussi, bien avant que la pluie ne commence à tomber.

Bon sang, il devait bien y avoir quelqu'un d'autre dans cette putain de baraque qu'il pourrait utiliser pour assouvir ses envies! Il était le Patron, nom de Dieu, et il refusait de s'en remettre à une partie de plaisir en solitaire. Il avait besoin d'action.

Il aurait bien pu aller voir le Prof qui s'ennuyait pas mal depuis qu'il ne faisait plus partie intégrante de l'émission. Mais, au vu des sons qu'il avait entendu venant du laboratoire une heure plus tôt, ce dernier était plutôt occupé à se taper la grognasse. Ce n'est pas que l'homme en noir aurait refusé de transformer cette sauterie en ménage à trois, mais ses ardeurs s'étaient vite butées à une porte verrouillée.

Même Mathieu était absent de la maison aujourd'hui. Pas qu'il aurait vraiment eu de chances de se taper son créateur, même s'il était vrai qu'au début de SLG, et surtout après une soirée de beuverie, il leur était arrivé de finir leurs nuits ensemble à quelques reprises. Et le criminel devait avouer que le présentateur de Salut les Geeks était plutôt doué au pieu.

Cependant, toute activité sexuelle avait cessé entre eux lorsque le schizophrène était tombé amoureux et avait commencé une relation secrète avec le présentateur de What the Cut. Au début, ce dernier venait souvent chez eux et le Patron avait peut-être, à quelques rares reprises et de maintes façons, tenté de convaincre les deux amants du plaisir et de la joie des plans à trois. Mais, après sa troisième interruption ''indésirable'' de leurs ébats, Mathieu en avait eu assez et le couple avait décidé de se voir désormais chez Antoine. Car, selon eux, même s'ils devaient tout de même gérer les interventions de Samuel et Richard, une fois le ventilateur débranché et la peluche jetée hors de la chambre, ils avaient enfin la paix.

Une pointe de jalousie se fit sentir quand le criminel réalisa que Mathieu devait être en train de se faire une super partie de jambes en l'air, alors que lui devrait sûrement se contenter d'un porno et de sa main droite. Comme il écrasait sa cigarette déjà terminée et s'apprêtait en s'en allumer une nouvelle, il entendit soudain une musique assez forte se diffuser sur l'étage.

Bien que le son de la musique ait rapidement diminué jusqu'à devenir inaudible, l'attention du Patron avait été attirée. Il se rappela soudainement qu'il y avait bien un autre membre de la fratrie Sommet dont il avait oublié l'existence. Maître Panda (sérieusement qui choisissait comme pseudo maître?*) était le petit nouveau de l'émission et il semblait bien là pour rester. À peine arrivé depuis quelques épisodes et il avait déjà son segment à lui en fin d'émission. Car oui, l'Instant Panda avait maintenant remplacé la Science Infuse, au grand désarroi du Prof, et l'homme au kigurumi commençait déjà à grimper en popularité auprès des fans, probablement grâce à ses talents de chanteur.

Étant la première personnalité créée par Mathieu, le Patron se souvenait de la réaction initiale de tous les membres de sa famille lors de leur première rencontre. Alors que celle-ci avait pu varier pour chacun d'entre eux, ils avaient quand même tous fini par ressentir de la peur face à lui. Tous… sauf le Panda. Le criminel, habitué de reconnaître les différentes émotions qu'il pouvait susciter, avait bien reconnu cet éclat de mépris dénué de crainte dans ceux de l'ursidé. À l'époque, il n'y avait pas trop fait attention, étant plutôt préoccupé par certains… problèmes dans ses différents «business» et persuadé que ce personnage n'en serait qu'un autre de passage.

Mais, maintenant que le Panda semblait bien installé dans la famille, il allait falloir remédier à ce problème d'attitude. À l'exception de son créateur, il n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui osait lui tenir tête de cette façon et il devait avouer, qu'étrangement, il ne se sentait pas insulté par l'antipathie évidente du chanteur. Il en était plutôt… excité. Après tout, le Patron avait connu peu de gens chez qui il n'inspirait pas la crainte et il avait toujours aimé le sentiment de supériorité que lui procurait cette réaction. Cependant, il se rendait compte que la plupart de ses baises habituelles étaient des personnes déjà acquises, que ce soit par leur métier ou de par la relation qu'ils entretenaient et, ce faisant, il n'y avait pas vraiment de défi. De l'action intense et combative… voilà exactement ce qu'il lui fallait pour faire partir son ennui. Et quelle chance, dans une chambre juste au bout du couloir, se trouvait un des plus grands défis qu'il eu à relever. Oh que oui, il allait se faire ce putain de Panda coûte que coûte!

Rangeant son paquet de cigarettes dans la poche intérieure de son veston, le Patron se leva d'un coup et s'avança vers sa porte, qu'il ouvrit violemment, déterminé à assouvir son nouveau désir. Ayant passé sa journée dans le noir, il fut momentanément incommodé par la lumière du couloir, mais se remit bien vite en route vers son objectif. Alors qu'il se rapprochait de la chambre de l'ursidé, des éclats de la musique précédemment entendue se faisaient de plus en plus audibles. Il arriva devant une porte sur laquelle était accroché un écriteau marqué « Maître Panda» et posa sa main sur la poignée. La chanson venant de la chambre semblait tirer à sa fin. Parfait pour qu'il puisse faire son entrée! Il laissa un sourire carnassier orner son visage, une étincelle malsaine dans les yeux, alors qu'il pénétrait dans la pièce devant lui.

Aussitôt entré, il se dépêcha de verrouiller la porte afin d'assurer son intimité avec le chanteur de SLG. Le son de la porte qui se fermait attira l'attention de l'homme au kigurumi, penché sur son ordinateur au fond de la pièce. S'attendant sans doute à trouver son créateur, il se retourna avec le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Hey salut Mat', qu'est-ce que je peux…

Mais le sourire de Maître Panda se fana rapidement à la vue de l'homme en noir, adossé contre la porte fermée de sa chambre. Ce dernier avait un sourire pervers accroché au visage qui ne lui n'annonçait rien de bon et l'absence d'une cigarette, d'habitude toujours présente entre ses doigts, ne faisait rien pour le rassurer. Un certain malaise sembla s'installer dans la chambre pendant que les deux personnalités gardaient le silence, l'une affichant un rictus mauvais, l'autre un air principalement indifférent mais légèrement méfiant. Le Panda s'éloigna soudainement de son bureau afin de faire face à son collègue. Puis, une pointe de mépris dans la voix, il s'exclama, brisant ainsi l'ambiance de malaise dans la pièce.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Patron?

Et bingo! Pile la question que le criminel voulait entendre. Accentuant son sourire carnassier, il prit le temps de détailler lentement le Panda. Bien que le kigurumi de son opposé l'empêche de profiter de la vue de son corps, le Patron arrivait tout de même à imaginer les formes qui devaient se cacher sous le vêtement fétiche. Et puis, il y avait toujours cet air dénué de peur qui l'excitait tant. Il ne tarda pas plus à répondre à la question de l'ursidé:

\- Eh bien tu vois, je m'ennuie gamin…

Puis, s'avançant lentement vers sa proie et fixant son regard sur celui du Panda, il ajouta:

\- Et quand je m'ennuie… j'ai envie de baiser.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Un air de dégoût passa rapidement dans les yeux de l'ursidé.

\- Hé bien, va voir tes putes et fous le camp de ma chambre!

Le Patron ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire à cette remarque. Si seulement il savait…

\- Oh… c'était bien le plan de départ mais, vois-tu, à cause de cette saloperie d'orage, je me dois de faire avec les moyens du bord… et tu es tout ce que j'ai de disponible, la peluche.

\- Va te faire foutre!

La réplique du chanteur ne s'était pas fait attendre et la lueur de rage qui emplissait ses yeux témoignait de sa colère bouillonnante. Pris par ses émotions, il ne semblait pas remarquer que l'homme en noir était rendu très proche de lui. Trop proche…

\- Tu te trompes, gamin…

Avec un bruit sourd, le Panda se retrouva soudain plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, les mains du Patron retenant avec force ses poignets contre la surface dure. Alors qu'il tentait désespérément de se débattre, il entendit la voix rauque de ce dernier lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- C'est plutôt toi que je vais me taper.

À peine eut-il achevé sa phrase que les lèvres du Patron se jetèrent sur leurs jumelles dans un baiser violent. Exploitant la surprise du Panda qui sembla s'immobiliser un instant, le criminel en profita pour introduire sa langue dans la bouche de son confrère, menant le bal. Sentant que l'ursidé recommençait à se débattre, il accentua fortement sa prise sur ses poignets et insista encore plus sur l'intrusion brutale. Ce baiser n'avait rien de passionné ou de sensuel, ne représentant qu'une agression. Une douleur soudaine finit par rompre l'échange, alors que l'homme en noir se reculait précipitamment, les mains toujours sur les poignets de son opposé.

\- Saloperie de…

La douleur et le goût de fer dans sa bouche lui confirmait la situation. Afin de mettre fin à l'invasion buccale, le Panda lui avait sauvagement mordu la lèvre. D'ailleurs, ce dernier avait également quelques gouttes de sang sur les siennes. Malgré la douleur, le Patron ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est qu'il avait du cran le petit chanteur! Ne voulant pas risquer une nouvelle attaque contre une autre partie de son corps, il se rapprocha de nouveau en prenant soin de placer sa jambe de façon à protéger sa partie basse. Léchant prestement le sang qui continuait de couler sur sa lèvre, il planta son regard dans celui du Panda et susurra doucement :

\- Mais c'est que tu veux m'exciter encore plus gamin…

\- Dégage sale pervers!

Tel que prévu, la jambe du criminel parvint à bloquer l'attaque de l'homme au kigurumi.

\- Allons donc la peluche, ça ne fait que commencer.

Les dents serrées, le Panda s'empressa de répliquer :

\- Dans tes rêves!

Mais le Patron l'avait vu. Un éclat différent. Dans les yeux du chanteur, on pouvait voir passer la rage, l'agressivité et l'aversion. Cependant, il y avait également une nouvelle étincelle présente. Une lueur d'une sensation que le criminel connaissait très bien… celle du désir. Ce sentiment était probablement refoulé par l'homme au kigurumi, mais il restait tout de même présent. Déjà très excité par la situation, ce fut à cet instant qu'il prit sa décision. Il aurait pu continuer sur sa lignée, allant jusqu'à abuser de l'ursidé pour tenter de voir un éclat de peur apparaître dans ses yeux, mais une idée bien plus intéressante venait de germer dans son esprit. Il allait le faire craquer. Faire tomber toutes ses putains de barrières les unes après les autres, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus une seule et qu'il en redemande. Le criminel voulait le voir supplier pour plus et assumer complètement ses désirs inavoués. Il lui faudrait jouer de patience et de ruse pour cela, mais il savait exactement comment s'y prendre. Il ne put s'empêcher de ricaner suite à la dernière réplique de son confrère.

\- Oh non gamin… plutôt dans les tiens.

Encore une fois, le Panda se dépêcha de répliquer sans réfléchir :

\- Aucune chance. Je ne suis pas un de tes petits vide-couilles à domicile comme les autres, moi!

Un large rictus éclaira alors le visage du Patron. Il savait que le chanteur tenait beaucoup à sa nouvelle famille et l'homme en noir voyait là une excellente façon d'amorcer son plan.

-Tiens, tiens, mais c'est pas très sympa de parler de ses frères comme ça, tu trouves pas?

Un air de remords évident passa soudainement sur le visage de l'ursidé. Alors que ce dernier se demandait s'il n'était pas allé trop loin, le criminel se dépêcha d'en rajouter une couche afin de le fragiliser encore plus. Il adoucit légèrement son ton :

\- Mais c'est vrai que toi… t'es différent gamin.

Sentant la résistance du Panda faiblir sous le double coup de la surprise et des remords, le Patron se rapprocha doucement de son visage et murmura:

\- Et c'est justement pour ça que tu m'excites autant…

Resserrant légèrement sa prise sur les poignets de l'ursidé, l'homme en noir se jeta ensuite sur le cou de ce dernier, s'amusant du glapissement de surprise qu'il reçut en réponse. Il s'affaira ensuite à titiller la peau pâle avec ses lèvres et sa langue, tentant de trouver une zone érogène à exploiter chez son confrère tout en ignorant ses protestations. Il laissa sa langue parcourir chaque centimètre de peau, jusqu'à ce qu'un léger frisson chez le Panda lui confirme qu'il avait trouvé le bon point. Il redoubla ensuite d'effort pour stimuler l'endroit sensible qu'il venait de découvrir, s'assurant au passage d'y laisser des marques rouges et possessives. Malgré les frissons de plaisir de plus en plus fréquents chez le chanteur, le Patron sentit qu'il tentait de se reprendre afin de recommencer à se débattre.

Voulant tuer dans l'œuf toutes nouvelles tentatives de protestations, il fit lentement remonter sa jambe le long de celle de l'ursidé, gardant tout de même une position de protection. Il sentit soudain un léger renflement sous le kigurumi, lui indiquant clairement que le Panda ne restait pas de marbre face à ses ''délicates'' attentions. Laissant un rictus s'installer sur son visage, il continua de stimuler le cou du chanteur, tout en effleurant régulièrement l'endroit sensible sous le costume. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps avant que le Patron ne l'entende enfin. Un léger gémissement de plaisir, bien que faiblement retenu, qui eut aussitôt fait d'aguicher sa virilité. Oh oui… il était sur la bonne voie! Suite à un deuxième gémissement, plus sonore que le dernier, et en proie à une excitation grandissante, le criminel décida vite de passer à l'étape suivante.

Le Patron laissa une de ses mains quitter le poignet de son confrère, se tenant prêt à reprendre le contrôle au besoin, et commença à défaire le kigurumi. Ayant atteint le dernier bouton et ne sentant aucune résistance, il glissa sa main sous le costume et empoigna le membre du chanteur. Il sentit le corps de ce dernier se cambrer à ce contact, en poussant un léger grognement de protestation. Ne se laissant pas démonter, il commença de légers va-et-vient sur la verge de l'ursidé tout en titillant son lobe d'oreille de sa langue. L'excitation le gagnait de plus en plus, alors qu'il sentait se durcir la virilité du Panda.

Bordel qu'il en voulait plus! Chaque fois que le corps de l'ursidé frémissait de plaisir contre lui ou que ses gémissements lui parvenaient aux oreilles, l'homme en noir devait se retenir de justesse pour ne pas le retourner contre le mur et le baiser de gré ou de force. Sa deuxième main avait également quitté le poignet du chanteur et s'affairait à lui retirer son putain de costume. Alors que le kigurumi glissait finalement jusqu'au sol, il s'arrêta un bref instant pour détailler le corps dénudé, semblable, mais tout de même si différent du sien. Ce qu'il avait hâte de le posséder! Il y était presque, le Panda était sur le point de craquer et le Patron savait exactement comment le faire basculer.

Habitué autant à donner qu'à recevoir, le criminel était passé maître dans l'art de procurer du plaisir. Profitant de l'état de confusion du Panda, il s'agenouilla devant le membre érigé de ce dernier et le prit en bouche. Un râle surpris lui répondit alors qu'il se laissait aller à passer sa langue sur la verge du chanteur. Il s'amusait à découvrir les points les plus érogènes de son confrère, tout en effectuant des mouvements rythmés et en se délectant de ses cris de plaisir de plus en plus sonores et assumés. Alors qu'il portait une attention particulière au gland de son vis-à-vis, il sentit la main de l'ursidé agripper son épaule pendant que l'autre allait s'écraser contre le mur dans une vaine tentative de s'y accrocher. Sentant le corps du chanteur tressaillir contre lui tout en goûtant les premières gouttes du liquide pré-séminal sur sa langue, le Patron comprit que son moment était venu.

Se relevant lestement, il se rapprocha et passa sensuellement sa langue sur les lèvres entrouvertes du Panda. Prêt à lui asséner le coup de grâce, il se pencha afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille :

\- Et puis gamin… tu veux toujours que je dégage…?

Tandis que les paupières fermement closes du chanteur s'ouvraient prestement, le criminel s'arrêta sur le regard assombri de désir de ce dernier. Ses iris, habituellement bleu clair, semblait complètement embrumés de plaisir. Alors que les mains du Panda s'agrippaient de nouveau à lui, le Patron laissa un large sourire de victoire éclairer son visage, voyant s'effondrer les dernières barrières dans ses yeux.

Par contre, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'ursidé renverse la situation en échangeant leurs positions afin de le plaquer, à son tour, contre le mur. Bien que légèrement surpris par ce revirement de situation, il ne s'en formalisa pas longtemps avant de reprendre son sourire victorieux.

\- Eh bien… je vais prendre ça pour un non, alors…

Le Panda se contenta de pousser un grognement presque animal avant de se jeter sur les lèvres du Patron dans un baiser tout aussi violent que le premier, mais beaucoup plus passionné. Alors que leurs langues se mêlaient dans une danse endiablée de domination, les mains du chanteur s'affairaient à ôter les vêtements en trop du criminel. Vite aidé par ce dernier, les habits noirs finirent bientôt par rejoindre le kigurumi au sol, rapidement suivis par les lunettes noires du Patron. Pendant que les deux corps nus se serraient l'un contre l'autre, leurs mains occupées à découvrir chaque parcelle du corps de leur partenaire, les deux hommes étaient toujours pris dans un baiser aussi agressif que passionné, prenant à peine le temps de respirer lorsque l'air venait à manquer. La température de la pièce semblant monter en flèche, les deux confrères se décidèrent enfin à abandonner le combat que se livraient leurs bouches afin d'explorer d'autres points érogènes du corps de l'autre, dans un concert de gémissements sonores.

Tandis que le Panda était occupé à ravager son cou et sentant son érection enflammée se frotter contre celle du chanteur, le criminel se rappela soudain son but premier en venant dans cette chambre. Remarquant le bureau presque dépouillé d'objets sur sa gauche, il eut alors une idée. Reprenant le contrôle de la situation, il adossa avec force l'ursidé contre ledit bureau, ignorant le grognement de douleur qu'il reçut en réponse. Il s'affaira ensuite à tout balancer par terre, excepté l'ordinateur, avant d'y asseoir plus convenablement le chanteur. Comme il se rapprochait de son partenaire afin de reprendre leurs activités, le Patron sentit sa main s'appuyer sur son torse pour l'empêcher d'avancer. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien vouloir à la fin?!Cet enfoiré était mieux de ne pas avoir changé d'idée, putain!

Questionnant l'ursidé d'un regard, ce dernier se contenta de désigner le tas de vêtements au sol avant de s'expliquer en un mot.

\- Préservatif…

Comprenant pourtant bien le sens de ce terme, le criminel resta un instant interloqué.

\- Attends… tu t'fous d'ma gueule là?!

Le Panda se contenta d'un regard signifiant clairement «j'ai l'air de déconner ?» et garda sa main fermement appuyée contre le torse du Patron. Comprenant qu'il ne gagnerait pas ce combat, il se dirigea vers ses habits abandonnés, non sans grommeler au passage, et empoigna un des nombreux préservatifs présents dans les poches de son costard. Rapidement de retour auprès de l'ursidé, il se dépêcha d'enfiler la capote pendant que son partenaire l'agrippait pour recommencer à ravager son cou de marques rouges. Bien positionné entre les jambes du chanteur, le criminel décida qu'il en avait marre d'attendre et qu'il avait été assez patient.

Malgré le fait qu'il aurait dû préparer un minimum le Panda avant l'acte, le Patron s'en balança et le pénétra d'un coup de reins solide. Un soulagement énorme ainsi qu'un éclair de plaisir le traversa alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'étroitesse de son confrère. Le râle de douleur, les ongles qui s'enfonçaient dans son dos de manière aussi douloureuse qu'excitante ainsi que le regard noir que lui lança l'ursidé suffirent à lui faire comprendre que son partenaire, de son coté, n'avait pas vraiment apprécié cette intrusion brutale. Se sentant tout de même un peu mal pour lui, le criminel se retint de commencer à bouger et alla agripper la verge du chanteur avant de commencer à le masturber doucement. Augmentant la vitesse de son mouvement au fur et à mesure que le Panda semblait se détendre, il attendit d'entendre de nouveau les gémissements de plaisir de son partenaire avant de commencer à mouvoir doucement son bassin.

D'abord lentement, afin de laisser le temps à l'ursidé de s'habituer à la sensation nouvelle, puis de plus en plus rapidement, sentant qu'il commençait à vraiment apprécier. Le Patron se laissa complètement aller à savourer enfin le moment qu'il avait attendu depuis le début de la journée. Ses coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus forts, alors que les deux hommes se perdaient dans le son de leurs gémissements. Soudain, il sentit les ongles du Panda s'enfoncer de nouveau dans sa peau, accompagné d'un cri de plaisir sonore. Comprenant qu'il avait atteint la prostate de ce dernier, un large sourire s'afficha sur le visage du Patron. Il continua d'augmenter la vitesse de ses mouvements, gardant sa main active sur la verge de l'ursidé et s'assurant de frapper le point sensible à chaque coup de bassin. Tandis que les cris du Panda retentissaient jusqu'à en devenir assourdissants, le criminel se perdit dans son propre plaisir alors que les chairs étroites de son confrère se resserraient sur sa virilité.

Bientôt, la température de la pièce atteignit son paroxysme pendant que les deux hommes semblaient frôler l'extase. Le Panda fut le premier à atteindre l'orgasme, se répandant sur leurs bas-ventres à tous les deux. Puis, quelques coups de bassin plus tard, ce fut au tour du Patron d'éjaculer dans un râle de plaisir satisfait.

Après avoir atteint les sommets de la jouissance commença la descente vers la réalité. Tandis que les deux hommes tentaient de reprendre leur souffle après cet effort, les yeux bleus océan de l'un rencontrèrent soudain leurs iris jumeaux. Dans le silence de la pièce, entrecoupé par les halètements de fatigue, les deux regards semblaient se perdre l'un dans l'autre. Comme si un message, inconnu des deux partenaires, tentait de passer à travers cet échange. Soudainement, sans une parole, leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à nouveau dans un baiser passionné et intense, mais sans violence. L'échange sembla durer une éternité, puis, aussi rapidement qu'elles s'étaient trouvées, leurs lèvres se séparèrent et les deux amants s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Dans un silence presque gêné, les deux hommes prirent le temps de se nettoyer (merci à la boîte de mouchoirs qui traînait sur le plancher) et de balancer la capote usagée à la poubelle avant de se diriger sans un mot vers leur pile de vêtements respectifs.

Alors qu'il se rhabillait prestement, le Patron se questionna. Il était sexuellement satisfait mais, bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ce truc qui venait d'arriver à l'instant? Pendant un moment, ce fût comme si le temps s'était suspendu et il ne parvenait pas à comprendre le pourquoi et le comment de la chose. Déjà qu'il s'était montré particulièrement affectueux avec l'ursidé durant leurs échanges même après avoir convaincu ce dernier... Bon, il avait l'habitude de faire un effort avec les membres de sa famille, mais là, à l'exception de quelques moments plus brusques, ça lui avait presque semblé naturel. Un léger inconfort dans son cou attira soudain son attention. Il passa rapidement sa main sur sa peau, sentant de nouveau la désagréable sensation. Est-ce que c'était des suçons? Depuis quand est-ce qu'il laissait ses partenaires sexuels lui faire des suçons? L'homme en noir avait certes l'habitude de marquer la peau des personnes avec qui il baisait, mais étaient extrêmement rares, voire inexistantes, celles qu'il avait autorisé à lui rendre la pareille.

En proie à tous ces questionnements, il tourna son regard vers la source du problème, qui finissait lui aussi de se rhabiller. Le Panda, qui avait galéré un peu à remettre son kigurumi, termina d'attacher le dernier bouton de son costume avant d'enfiler la capuche. Alors qu'il relevait la tête, il croisa le regard du criminel et sembla un instant se figer sur place. Puis, à l'étonnement du Patron, l'ursidé se contenta de lui faire un petit sourire en coin avant de s'affairer à ramasser les objets maintenant rendus sur le sol. Bien que clairement en douleur au vu des récentes activités, il vaquait à son rangement tout en ignorant complètement son confrère.

L'homme en noir resta un instant à le regarder faire, surpris de cette réaction. Il était habitué à ce genre de nonchalance de la part des prostituées qu'il fréquentait, mais les différents membres de la maison qu'il s'était tapé lui avaient toujours demandé un certain niveau d'affection, une fois leur baise terminée. Encore une fois, le Panda était l'exception à la règle. C'est qu'il commençait à bien l'apprécier ce chanteur. Tout en remettant en place ses fameuses lunettes noires, le Patron laissa son sourire pervers habituel s'afficher sur son visage et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un petit commentaire moqueur.

\- Alors la peluche, pas besoin de petits câlins après tout ça?

Étant en train de s'asseoir doucement devant son ordinateur, l'homme au kigurumi pris le temps de finir son mouvement avant de répondre d'un ton calme et complètement désintéressé.

\- Pas vraiment… j'ai du travail qui m'attend pour le prochain épisode donc…

Le sourire du Patron ne fit que s'agrandir, pas le moins du monde insulté par cette réponse si atypique de celles qu'il recevait d'habitude. Aurait-il enfin trouvé quelqu'un presqu'à son niveau dans cette famille de déjantés? Au final, il décida qu'il se posait simplement trop de questions. Il n'avait qu'à profiter du moment et se foutre du reste, comme il le faisait habituellement.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la chambre du chanteur, l'homme en noir s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. Il se retourna lentement vers son confrère, avant de s'appuyer contre le cadre et de sortir une cigarette du paquet dans sa poche. Pris d'une impulsion soudaine, il relança l'ursidé.

\- Finalement gamin… ça valait la peine que je me déplace pour venir te baiser.

Oui, cette phrase se voulait être un compliment. Le Panda se retourna, toujours assis sur son fauteuil, et afficha un petit sourire goguenard avant de lui répondre du tac au tac.

\- Ouais… j'admets que, toi aussi, t'étais plutôt un bon coup.

Oh oui… il l'appréciait vraiment ce Maître Panda…

Les deux hommes échangèrent brièvement un regard complice puis, sans un mot de plus, le Patron sortit de la chambre sans daigner refermer la porte, laissant son confrère retourner à son travail.

Tout en se dirigeant vers sa chambre, le criminel pris le temps d'allumer sa cigarette et d'en prendre quelques bouffées. Pénétrant d'un coup dans la pièce, il se réinstalla dans son fauteuil noir et attrapa son portable sur son bureau. Après tout, lui aussi avait du travail, dont des appels importants à faire et quelques «problèmes» à régler.

Tout en composant le premier numéro de sa liste, il se recala dans son fauteuil avant de déposer ses pieds sur son bureau. Alors que la tonalité se faisait entendre à son oreille, le Patron eût soudain une petite pensée pour le Panda dans la chambre au bout du couloir et sentit son sourire pervers s'agrandir.

Après tout, la journée risquait fort de vite redevenir ennuyante.

* * *

… **Alors?... C'était bien ou pas?… Est-ce que je dois aller me cacher et pleurer de honte en-dessous de mon bureau (bah quoi il y a pas de place en-dessous de mon lit)…?**

 **Plus sérieusement, j'espère vraiment que vous avez aimé ce One-Shot dont, perso, je suis plutôt fière. Comme c'était mon retour à l'écriture, je devais me dérouiller et j'ai galéré autant que je me suis amusée à l'écrire.**

 **Je précise que j'adore les reviews et que je donne un cookie virtuel (double chocolat en plus) à tous ceux qui me laisseront une review :D Sauf que pour les haters (si j'en ai)… ce sera un cookie aux raisins secs Mouahahaha!**

 *** Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire ce petit clin d'œil :P Je donne deux cookies de plus à ceux qui trouveront la référence :D**

 **Ah oui, petite précision (que je n'ai pas mentionné avant car je trouvais que j'abusais de la note d'auteur) : Je suis québécoise, ce qui fait que mes expressions courantes ne sont pas tout à fait les mêmes. J'ai tenté de faire attention pour rendre le tout le plus crédible possible en utilisant des expressions françaises, mais si certains passages vous semblent bizarres, n'hésitez pas à me le dire afin que je puisse m'améliorer.**

 **Un gros merci à mon meilleur ami et à ma mère qui ont accepté de me servir de Bêta-Readers. Même s'ils n'ont pas de compte Fanfiction, je leur fais une petite dédicace car ils ont été trop sympas de supporter toutes mes crises de doute et mes éternels questionnements XD.**

 **Merci encore infiniment à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire. J'espère sincèrement que vous avez aimé et j'espère vous retrouver sur une prochaine histoire!**

 **Gros câlins et bisous! TheLittleUnicorn.**


End file.
